This multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, dose-ranging study will assess the efficacy, safety, and pharmacokientic characteristics of daily doses of the vasopressin V2 antagonist OPC-41061 in patients with hyponatremia secondary to liver disease. The study attempts to determine whether OPC-41061 may play a role in controlling ascites and/or peripheral edema in patients with liver disease.